Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
]R'umour Has It/Someone Like You', both songs by Adele, is featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones, with solos by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes tear up, too. It is also the final song sung in the episode, after the performance, Finn and Santana have a brief argument before she slaps him because he outed her earlier in the episode. LyricsEdit Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, both songs by Adele, is featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones, with solos by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes tear up, too. It is also the final song sung in the episode, after the performance, Finn and Santana have a brief argument before she slaps him because he outed her earlier in the episode. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes (With the Troubletones harmonizing): She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, {C}Brittany: {C}Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it {C}Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): {C}Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (With The Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, {C}Brittany: {C}Rumour-rumour-rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it {C}Mercedes with the Troubletones: {C}Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said {C}Mercedes: ' {C}Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead {C}'Santana: {C}Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead ChartsEdit Trivia *If you look closely, you can see one of Naya's tattoos, which is a ribbon, on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *Adele tweeted about this song. *Video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA and Canada for about 2 days. *The most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and the 3rd most viewed Glee song on YouTube with over 13.3 million views before being removed. The version on gleeonfox's has about 12 million views. *Got about 160,000 downloads, the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. *When Santana dances with Brittany, a tear rolls down Brittany's cheek. *Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *Was #11 on the billboard hot 100. *Mercedes, Brittany and Santana's hairstyles are different from the other Troubletones. *The song was voted the winner of three different awards at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards - "Best Non-New Directions Song", "Best Vocal Performance In a Group Number" and "Best Mashup". *This number was posted on YouTube a week before it aired.